powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Unarmed Combat
The ability to possess supernatural skill in unarmed combat. Sub-power of Supernatural Combat. Advanced version of Enhanced Unarmed Combat. Also Called *Supernatural Hand-to-Hand Combat *Supernatural Martial Artist Capabilities Users excel in melee attacks without weapons on supernatural levels. Users are able to perform counters, techniques and combination strikes with such skill, speed, and prowess that far surpasses their regular counterparts. Since the user's combative prowess is pushed far beyond the natural level, they are able to pull off hand-to-hand feats that are seemingly impossible for even the most skilled fighters that try to comprehend the user's foreign skill. Applications *Accelerated Perception *Army Annihilation *Combat Specialist *Enhanced/Supernatural Strike *Flawless Coordination *One-Man Army *Speed Combat Levels *Peak Human Unarmed Combat *Enhanced Unarmed Combat *''Supernatural Unarmed Combat'' *Absolute Unarmed Combat Associations *Mystical Martial Arts *Supernatural Combat Limitations *Users are not perfect at fighting as they would appear to lesser fighters. *Can be defeated by someone with the same or an even higher combat prowess. Known Users Gallery Anima Griever.jpg|Griever (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) is a one-man army that has mastered both arts of imperial swordsmanship and pankration. Yujiro Hanma (Baki the Grappler).jpg|Yujiro Hanma (Baki the Grappler) is a genius fighter, known to have mastered all forms of unarmed combat. He has been fighting since the age of 16 with just his bare hands when he fought against both American and Vietcong in the Vietnam war. Chun-Woo_Double_Focus_Stomp.jpg|Chun-Woo (The Breaker) is one of the most powerful martial artists of his time. He can single-handedly kill and maim masters and elites, one after another. TheBreakerNewWaves_123_CartoonClub-TH_009.jpg|Jae-Kyu Kwon (The Breaker: New Waves) is a master at high-speed techniques, his skill is so great that he can take on multiple opponents at once while moving so fast that he can't be followed even by master-level combatants. The Hokuto Brothers Fist of the North Star.jpg|Capable of killing whole groups of opponents with simple finger jabs and punches, those who master the Hokuto Shin Ken/Big Dipper God Fist (Fist of the Blue Sky/Fist of the North Star) are considered walking Death Gods... Shuken the Founder of the Hokuto Shinken.jpg|...Shuken, the founder and 1st successor of the Hokuto Shin Ken, combined the Seito Gekken's knowledge of the human body's Keiraku Hikō pressure points and with the original Hokuto Sōke no Ken style... Tesshin Kasumi.jpg|...the 61st Successor of Hokuto Shinken, Tesshin Kasumi fought Wei Ruiying, founder of Kyokujūji Sei Ken, to a draw and defeated the Shadowless Kick of the hermit Li San... Kenshiro Kasumi.jpg|...the 62nd successor, Kenshirō Kasumi crippled and killed various martial artists, gangsters, and assassins with just his fingers, which earned him the title of Yánwáng/the King of Death in the Shanghai underworld... Kenshiro's One Hit Kill.gif|...the 64th successor and one of the greatest in its 1,800 year history, Kenshiro has killed and destroyed whole armies of opponents and master martial artists with nothing but his hands and feet... Toki Fist of the North Star.gif|...while suffering from Radiation poisoning, Toki developed his own brand of the Hokuto Shin Ken, dubbed the Hokuto Ujō Ken/Big Dipper Humane Fist which could induce ecstasy on his opponents instead of horrifying pain before their deaths... Megaton Punch by Raoh, Ken Oh.gif|...Raoh/Ken-Oh/King of Fists' Gō no Ken/Fist of Strength style focuses on overpowering opponents with immense and destructive force, which enables him to destroy entire groups with powerful punches and jabs. Nanto Sei Ken.png|Practitioners of Nanto Seiken (Fist of the North Star) allow fighters to kill with their bare hands, which range from hand-to-hand stabbing techniques to slice enemies apart with air pressure with their bare hands... Rei's Nanto Suicho Ken.gif|...with movements often compared to a graceful water bird, Rei's Nanto Suichō Ken's destructive power is without equal and can slaughter enemies with its devastating slicing techniques... Shu's Nanto Hakuro Ken.gif|...Shu's Nanto Hakurō Ken versatile style focuses on kicking techniques and is equally adept at destroying enemies with open hand attacks... Flash Step by Souther.gif|...and the ultimate form of Nanto Seiken, the Nanto Hōō Ken represented by its successor, Souther. Gabimaru's Restraint (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).png|Reaching the highest form of Iwagakure's Taijutsu, Gabimaru the Hollow (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) can decimate an entire room of trained samurai... Gabimaru's Skill (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).png|...vicious criminals... Phinks Magcub's Neck Break (Hunter X Hunter).gif|Phinks Magcub's (Hunter X Hunter) fighting style centers on snapping or twisting an opponent's neck quickly and silently before they even notice. Thargg's Combat (Image Comics).jpg|Thragg (Image Comics) ORAORAORA by Star Platinum.gif|Pulverizing opponents with its bare fists, Jotaro Kujo's Stand, Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)... Star Platinum's ORA!!! (JoJo).gif|...can throw extremely fast but precise punches. Soul Striker 1.jpeg|Mastering a unique form of Mystical Martial Arts, Soul Striker (Marvel Comics)... Soul Striker.jpeg|...can punch the soul of an opponent and make them re-live the worst moments of their lives. Supernatural Reflexes by Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Madara's Unarmed Combat.gif|With supreme skill in Taijutsu, Madara Uchiha's (Naruto) can take on an army of highly skilled Shinobi with his bare hands... Madara's Unarmed Combat (2).gif|...easily disarming a skilled swordsman. Luffy's Bull Punch.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) oympSDQ.jpg|Oro (Street Fighter) has full mastery of his body and ki through the arts of Senjutsu, giving him monstrous strength and stamina; enabling him to use one arm so he would refrain from killing his opponents. Lucifer (Supernatural) kill pagan gods.gif|Lucifer (Supernatural) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries